villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Bowser/Synopsis
The synopsis of the powerful and evil dragon-like overlord King Bowser from the Super Mario Bros. videogame franchise. Biography So far, Bowser appeared as the main antagonist of the majority of Super Mario games, but also made appearances as either a minor villain or even hero in several other games. As with most major Nintendo characters, he appears in most of the sport and party games of the Mario franchise. His stats in those games make him obviously destructive and powerful, but a little slow. In a few RPGs, he also sometimes team with up Mario and Luigi. He is the main antagonist and final boss of most sidescrollers and all 3D platformers (although Bowser Jr. is the main antagonist of Super Mario Sunshine at first). At the end of a few of them he seems to die (such as Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario 3D Land, where he falls into lava, Super Mario 3D World, where he explodes in a fireworks explosion, and New Super Mario Bros. Wii, when a castle falls on top of him), one such death near the beginning of New Super Mario Bros. he is revived on-screen by Bowser Jr., but at the end of most, is shown to survive. The chronology of much of these games (if any) is unknown. He is said to be "soundly defeated" (more than likely killed, given the way it was said) by Mario prior to the events of Luigi's Mansion, but was presumably revived by Bowser Jr. before Super Mario Sunshine. Main Series Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. In his first appearance (release wise), Bowser enacts a plot to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom by turning its citizens into inanimate objects and capturing Princess Peach so she can't undo his curse using her magic. The Mario Brothers set out to stop Bowser's plan, and, at the end of each world, must fight one of Bowser's minions impersonating their leader. In the final level, the real Bowser confronts the Mario Brothers and attacks them by shooting fireballs and, unlike his impostors, jumping and throwing hammers. In the end, he brothers defeat Bowser by using the axe at the end of the platform, destroying it, dropping Bowser into the lava below, foiling his scheme and rescuing the Princess. ''Super Mario Bros. 3 For his next takeover plot of the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser sends the Koopalings to wreak havoc on its different regions. While the Mario Brothers scramble to undo the damage done by the Koopalings, Bowser kidnaps the unguarded Princess and taunts the Mario Brothers with the news via personal letter once they defeat Ludwig in Pipe Land and transport themselves to Dark Land (although this can be skipped by warping directly to Dark Land). After they make their way through his castle, Bowser fights the Mario Brothers by shooting fireballs and trying to crush them, however, after enough jumps, Bowser will end up crashing through the floor, defeating himself and allowing the Brothers to free Princess Peach. ''Super Mario World'' Once again, Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach as she and Mario are vacationing in Dinosaur Land. Bowser also has the land's native Yoshis captured and trapped inside eggs guarded by the Koopalings in different castles. When Yoshi himself attempts to stop Bowser, he is captured as well and placed in a block, where he is discovered by Mario and teams up with him to foil Bowser's plan and save his friends. Mario eventually arrives in Bowser's castle and, climbing to the castle roof, fights him in his new Koopa Clown Car. During the fight, Bowser attacks by throwing Mechakoopas down on his nemesis (which can be thrown back up at him in order to deal damage), drops rolling steel balls, try crushing Mario by bouncing up and down on the roof, and raining fire down on the roof after being hit. Mario overcomes everything and defeats Bowser, sending him flying off into the distance. Super Mario 64/''Super Mario 64 DS'' Taking a new approach to kidnapping Peach in order to take over the Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser takes control of her castle and steals its Power Stars, imprisoning them inside the castle's paintings with his minions. To prevent Mario from interfering with his plan, Bowser seals off the doors, forcing his enemy to fight his minions in order to collect the Stars so they can unlock the doors, also creating doors that can only be opened using keys withheld by him. Upon obtaining varying amounts of stars, Mario will encounter Bowser in three different levels; Bowser in the Dark World, Bowser in the Fire Sea and Bowser in the Sky. In each encounter, Mario will have to defeat Bowser by tossing him into a mine on the outskirts of the arena (although, during the final encounter, Bowser must be tossed into three different mines), while he attacks with fire breath, causing shockwaves, trying to tackle his enemy and even altering the battlefield itself. Mario manages to overcome this, defeating Bowser, taking the last Power Star and rescuing Peach from his grasp. In the DS remake, Bowser's plot stays the same, although, unlike in the original, Mario, Luigi, and Wario storm the castle to rescue the Princess, only to be ambushed by the Koopa King and his minions, being locked behind special doors, leaving Yoshi as the only one left to stop him. In the final level, both Mario and Yoshi are required to reach Bowser, who, like in the original, only fights Mario as his final opponent. ''Super Mario Sunshine'' For the first time ever, Bowser appears with his son, Bowser Jr., whom he convinces that Princess Peach is his mother, and that Mario has kidnapped her. Taking his father's words to heart, Bowser Jr. takes up the guise of Shadow Mario and vandalizes Isle Delfino with graffiti as the real Mario, Princess Peach, Toadsworth and a few Toads are vacationing there, incriminating Mario and forcing him to clean the isles of the graffiti. Later into the game, Bowser Jr. "rescues" Peach from Mario and brings her to Corona Mountain, where she (on a rubber duck) is forced to join Bowser and Bowser Jr. in a hot tub full of slime. Mario eventually climbs the mountain to rescue Peach, and Bowser rages at him for disturbing his "family vacation", fighting him by breathing fire and splashing his tub's deadly slime. Despite this, Mario manages to flip the entire tub over by pounding it's five sections, sending everyone down to the island below. While Mario, the Princess and the residents of Delfino island are celebrating, Bowser and Bowser Jr., floating on the flipped over tub, are seen watching them. Bowser tries to confess to his son about lying about Princess Peach being his mother, but Jr. reveals that he already knew, and, once he's older, wants to fight Mario again. Filled with pride in his son, Bowser decides that the both of them should rest for a while. ''New Super Mario Bros. Bowser again has Princess Peach kidnapped, this time through Bowser Jr., and awaits Mario in the World-1 Castle. When Mario arrives, he fights Bowser in similar fashion to the original ''Super Mario Bros., however, once he is defeated, Bowser's skin is visibly burnt off by the lava below him, transforming him into Dry Bowser. Dry Bowser reappears in the World-8 Castle, and fights Mario much like he did before, only now with the power to toss bones and immunity to fireballs, and is yet again defeated and dropped into the chasm below. This, however, is not the end, as Mario must make his way through Bowser's Castle, where Bowser Jr. revives his father in a cauldron, also tripling his size and strength. Mario then fights Bowser and Bowser Jr. together, and can defeat them by pressing the skull switch behind them, sending them plummeting to the ground below while he rescues Peach. After the credits sequence, Bowser Jr. and Bowser are seen at the bottom of the pit, and Bowser angrily growls at the player. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' Prior to the events of the game, Bowser expands his conquest of the Mushroom Kingdom into universal domination by attacking Rosalina's Comet Observatory and stealing all of it's Power Stars and some Grand Stars. Bowser uses the power of the stars to unleash his troops on the cosmos and take over numerous galaxies, plotting to ultimately use the power of the Grand Stars to construct and power a galaxy reactor to create his own galaxy in the center of the universe. Soon enough, Bowser kidnaps Peach during the Star Festival, using several UFOs and airships to uproot her castle and take it to the center of the universe, wanting to rule all with Peach as his empress. With help from Rosalina, Mario begins returning the stolen Power Stars and destroying the Koopa Troop, and will encounter Bowser at two different points in the game, once at Bowser's Star Reactor and the second time at Bowser's Dark Matter Plant. In both battles, Bowser attacks by creating shock waves, pounding the ground, and spinning in his shell, although, if he pounds one of the glass spots on the arena, he will burn himself and run around aimlessly, and Mario can use the spin attack on him twice to deal damage. Mario eventually makes his way to the near completed Galaxy Reactor, where he fights Bowser in similar fashion to before, only with new improvised tactics, but still remains triumphant. Bowser is sent flying into his galaxy's sun, which, due to the Grand Star freeing itself, begins to collapse on itself, creating a titanic black hole that begins devouring the universe. However, the Lumas manage to destroy the black hole from the inside, resetting everything, and Bowser wakes up in Toad Town next to Mario and Peach. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' On Princess Peach's birthday, Bowser masterminds her kidnapping through Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings and has her brought to his castle. Towards the end of the game, Mario and his allies make their way through Bowser's Castle, where they face Bowser himself, with Peach dangling in a cage above him. Like in the previous New Super Mario Bros. game, Bowser fights by jumping and shooting fire, and is defeated by pressing the switch behind him. However, it is revealed that "Peach" was actually Kamek in disguise, who uses his magic to grow Bowser to a gigantic size. Super Bowser (as he is referred to by the Prima Games strategy guide) chases after Mario and his friends, spewing massive fireballs and smashing his way through the castle. Mario and his friends manage to make it to the real Princess, and press another switch, which drops Super Bowser into a pit below him. During the credits, Bowser, having returned to normal size, is seen out side the castle, with the Koopalings and Bowser Jr. trying to push him over. They succeed, however, the entire castle falls onto them all. ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' Once again, Bowser steals several Power Stars, this time by attacking and raiding Lubba's starship, and uses their power to transform himself into a giant size. With his new form, Bowser attacks Toad Town and kidnaps Peach, plotting to once again conquer the universe and build a capital worthy of his size in the center of the universe. With help from Lubba and the other Lumas, Mario begins taking back the Power Stars and encounters Bowser twice on his quest. In both encounters, Mario and Bowser fight on a spherical planetoid, in which Bowser attempts to crush Mario with his fists, send meteors down on him, and breath fire, although, when he punches the planetoid, Mario can ground pound the uprooted meteors back at him. Once he is defeated, Bowser coughs up a Grand Star and shrinks back down to normal size, although he escapes and tells Mario his plan is too far ahead to stop. At Bowser's Galaxy Generator, Mario encounters Bowser for the final time, and fights him in the same manor he had before. Mario then attempts to collect the Grand Star once Bowser coughs it up, only for the Koopa King to resurface and swallow the Star again, regaining his massive size, and making them fall into a vortex for the final battle. During the battle, Bowser advances on Mario and delivers a punch once he is close enough, although Mario pushes him back by ground pounding meteorites at him. Once Bowser is defeated, he is sucked into the vortex and is not seen again until Mario, Peach and the Toad Brigade return to their planet near the end of the credits, where he is smaller than normal and unconscious. Mario can then jump on or spin Bowser, waking up and angering him. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Bowser appears as the main antagonist and final boss. In this game, Bowser kidnaps Peach again and plans to wed her. As a result, Mario teams up with a spirit named Cappy, who desires to rescue his sister Tiara, who Bowser also kidnapped. Preparing for his wedding, Bowser has his minions place posters for it around the world and begins stealing things such as flowers, food, musicians, and various other things from various kingdoms, also hiring a group known as the Broodals to keep his wedding plans on track. Spin-Off Appearances ''Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' In Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars, Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach in the opening of the game, taking her back to his Keep. Mario pursues Bowser, managing to defeat him and rescue Peach, however, a giant sword crashes into the castle, sending all three flying out of Bowser's Keep. Later into the game, while heading to Rose Town, Mario and Mallow spot Bowser rallying his troops to take back his castle. In Moleville, Mario spots Bowser again, although his forces have been since depleted, as they had no experience fighting with the tough members of the Smithy Gang and were scared off. Regardless, Bowser presses on, not wanting to let Mario see him in a weakened state and therefore lose his reputation. At Booster Tower, Mario finds Bowser sulking at his forces' abandonment and his losses, until he realizes that he is being watched and feigns confidence. After he and Mario realize that Peach is being held at the top of the tower by Booster, Bowser walks off, but returns soon afterwards and helps Mario break down the tower door. Bowser then lets Mario "join" the Koopa Troop, and joins his party. Bowser subsequently assists Mario and his allies in their quest to stop Smithy and restore the Star Road, eventually succeeding. ''Luigi's Mansion'' Bowser makes an appearance as the "Final Boss" in the videogame Luigi's Mansion. Sometime before the events of Luigi's Mansion, it has been implied that Bowser was killed, and the Boos are planing to resurrect him. When King Boo was about to confront Luigi, he decided to use Bowser's body as a vessel to destroy his rival. After King Boo was defeated, Bowser was "revived" and decided to continue his various schemes to defeat the Mario Bros., and kidnap Princess Peach. But it was revealed that it was only a costume of Bowser instead of his actual body. ''Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle'' In Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle, Bowser does not appear for the majority of the game due to being on vacation, leaving Bowser Jr. in charge of his Kingdom in his absence. When Mario and his team encounter Bowser Jr. in Sherbet Desert, Bowser calls his son to check on how things are going, also revealing that he is likely unaware of the Rabbids infesting the entire Mushroom Kingdom. Towards the end of the game, Bowser returns from his vacation and is attacked by the MegaBug, who beats him to near unconsciousness before fusing itself with him and creating MegaDragonBowser; the true final boss. After a hard fought battle, Mario and his team manage to separate and destroy the MegaBug, leaving Bowser unconscious, as Bowser Jr. regrets his previous actions and prepares for his punishment once his father wakes up. ''Paper Mario'' Series ''Paper Mario'' In the Paper Mario series, Bowser is the main antagonist of the first Paper Mario, using the Star Rod to become invincible. Mario rescues the Star Spirits and gains the power to counter Bowser's Star Rod and defeat him. He is sent flying into the distance when his machine explodes from the intensity of the battle. ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' In Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, he plays a more minor role, with the player controlling him in an event after each chapter and he is always one step behind Mario. Bowser is fought as a boss in Chapter 3, but is eventually defeated by Mario. Towards the end of the game, he inadvertently foils Sir Grodus' threats when he falls through the ceiling of the Palace of Shadows. He then attacks Mario without giving him time to heal. Here, he returns as the penultimate boss of the game alongside his assistant Kammy Koopa. However, Mario defeats him one last time, knocking both Bowser and Kammy out. ''Super Paper Mario'' In Super Paper Mario, Bowser is kidnapped by Count Bleck, who forces Peach to marry him to create the Chaos Heart. Bowser is presumably released by Dimentio soon after, and joins Mario's team, since he cannot rule the world if it is destroyed. He is one of the four heroes of the Light Prognosticus (other three being Mario, Peach, and Luigi). He is temporarily killed by Dimentio along with Mario and Peach, bur returns. Bowser seems to become more praiseworthy and noble when he apparently sacrifices himself to save Peach, Mario, Luigi, and his enemy O'Chunks (after beating him in a duel in Castle Bleck), and was supposedly crushed by a falling ceiling, but survived since his weight caused him to fall through the floor. Bowser helped Mario and Peach destroy Dimentio and save all worlds. He does not seem to turn evil again after this, as he returns to Flipside with Mario, Peach, and Luigi quite a while later. An interesting thing is that he is portrayed as an anti-hero in this game instead of the usual him being antagonistic. ''Paper Mario: Sticker Star'' However, in Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Bowser tries to steal the Sticker Comet, and ends up powered up by a Royal Sticker. Though oddly he has no lines in this game, he is the main antagonist. After being defeated by Mario, he later tries to steal the Sticker Comet again, to no avail. ''Paper Mario: Color Splash'' Another form of Bowser, known as Black Bowser, appears as the final boss of the game. At Port Prisma on Prism Island, Bowser invades the town and jumps into the color fountain created by the power of the Paint Stars and, with the intent to make his shell a rainbow hue, spins around in the fountain to mix up the colors, only for it to turn into malevolent black paint, which possess him and spreads across the island. After Mario and his companion Huey collect all of the Big Paint Stars stolen by the Koopalings do they have access to Black Bowser's castle, where they rescue Princess Peach and defeat Bowser, ridding him of the black paint and returning him to his normal self. ''Mario & Luigi'' Series ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Bowser tries to help Mario and Luigi get Peach's voice back when it was seemingly stolen by Cackletta, during which Bowser quickly became an enemy of Cackletta's minion, Fawful. After a cannon blast, Bowser spent half of the game with amnesia as Popple's assistant Rookie, and the other half possessed by Cackletta as Bowletta. When the Mario Bros. destroyed Cackletta, Bowser was restored to normal, and dropped off at his castle on Peach's plane ride back to the Mushroom Kingdom. ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' In Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Bowser kidnaps Princess Shroob, who is disguised as Princess Peach, but his weight causes him to fall through the floor and into a time hole, where he pairs with his younger self to fight the Mario Bros. As a result of the Bowsers' defeat, Bowser falls in a time hole and is knocked out, where he is powered up by the spirit of Elder Princess Shroob. Bowser is defeated when the Mario Bros. trick him into reflecting Elder Princess Shroob's attacks back at her ghost, destroying her. ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Bowser is one of the main protagonists, fighting against Fawful (with the Mario Bros. powering him up from within after Fawful tricked him into eating a Vacuum Shroom causing him to inhale the Mario Bros., among others) to take his castle back and rule the Mushroom Kingdom himself. Eventually Bowser defeated the Dark Star, which had taken the form of Dark Bowser, and when Fawful self-destructed and forced Mario, Luigi, and the others out of Bowser, Bowser fought them but they defeated him and put him in the hospital. ''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' In Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, in contrast to the previous Mario & Luigi titles Bowser has a much larger role. He is actually the real main antagonist although he initially seemed to be the secondary antagonist. For the majority of the game, he works alongside Antasma, seemingly the main antagonist. They team up when Antasma offers to give Bowser power to defeat the Mario Bros. By stealing the Dream Stone, Bowser and Antasma gained a powerful fortress, Neo Bowser Castle, and Bowser kidnapped Peach. Mario and Luigi tracked down Bowser and Antasma. They battled Bowser in his dream world, where he powered up to an enormous size only to be defeated by Mario and giant Luigi. Bowser was later found holding on to Antasma while Antasma gloated that this time the outcome of the final battle will be different, as Bowser is assisting him. Bowser unexpectedly flung Antasma to the ground, betraying him and showing off his more malicious side. He said that he had been "playing him like a bat fiddle" the whole time, and left him to be destroyed by the Mario Bros. while using the Dream Stone for himself. When the Dream Stone was destroyed, Bowser inhaled its dust to transform, but the Mario Bros. defeated him, returning him to normal and sending him flying into the distance, although he survived, and remembered Luigi's name (all through the Mario & Luigi games he calls him "Green Stache"). ''Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam'' In Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam, Bowser and his Paper Mario counterpart share the spot as the main antagonists. After a magical book brings the Paper characters to the regular world, the two settle their rivalry over the rule of only one Bowser in the world and combine their armies to conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. Although they work together to kidnap both Princess Peaches and defeat the Mario Bros. and Paper Mario, they both find each other very irritating and secretly plan to betray one another once they have succeeded in their goal of getting rid of both Marios. After the Mario Bros. raid their castle once and save the princesses, the Bowsers attack Peach's castle in retaliation for Mario defeating their Juniors. At the end of the game, the two face the Mario Bros. in their flying castle and explain their plan to trap the trio in the magic book and burn it. The two combine with each other to create Shiny RoboBowser, although Mario, Luigi, and Paper Mario are able to defeat it. Bowser is knocked back by the destruction of RoboBowser and plummets to the ground below from his castle, dropping the book in the process, while the trio use the book on Paper Bowser and return him to his world, much to his dismay. ''Mario Party'' series Bowser has appeared in every Mario Party game as the primary antagonist. His motive for each game varies, but its mostly to cause misfortune to the players and prevent them from winning. In every game, he is given his own space, which when landed on by a player, Bowser appears and wreak havoc. There are also multiple minigames based around Bowser, where if a player loses, their coins, items, or stars will be taken. From the first Mario Party to Mario Party 7, Bowser was aided by a character named Koopa Kid, but he has since been replaced by Bowser Jr. In Mario Party 9, his goals are a bit different than his past goals, he tries to collect all mini stars with a machine that he has in his secret base, so that he can decorate his castle with the stars. As usual, Mario and his friends notice his plans, and comes to the rescue, but this time Bowser has backup plans, he will send some of his most loyal minions (The Shy Guys and Kamek) to stop Mario from thwarting his plans. And if somehow that does not work, he will create one or two bosses with the mini stars to distract Mario. Once Mario manages to come up to the castle, Bowser is the final boss again. In almost every Mario Party game, he shows some sort of remorse, only to come back as the main antagonist again. He is a playable character in Mario Party 10 in the mode "Bowser Party". ''Super Smash Bros.'' series ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Bowser makes his debut as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Melee. His design resembles his appearance from the Nintendo 64 era. He also appears as the final boss in the game's Adventure Mode. After defeated, he reverts back into a trophy, however, if the Mode has been cleared in less than 18 minutes, the Trophy rises back onto the stage and falls apart, revealing a new form of Bowser; Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser also appears in the 51st and final Event Match "The Showdown" along with Mewtwo and Ganondorf. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Bowser returns as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His depiction resembles his current design, and also gains a more serious appearance. He also gains the Final Smash, Giga Bowser. He also appears as a major antagonist and recurring boss in the game's story mode; the Subspace Emissary. In Subspace Emissary, Bowser commands the Subspace Army alongside Ganondorf and both work for the Master Hand. He, along with Wario, set out to find and capture several of the Smash Bros. characters. Bowser first appears in the DK Jungle confronting Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong. He has a special gun that will turn any character into a trophy. He aims it at Diddy but DK super punches him far away and gets turned into a trophy instead. After finding Fox McCloud, Diddy finds a Bowser trophy laying around but it was a fake and it dissolves into little shadow bugs. The real Bowser appears and attacks the two but they escape. Later in the game, Bowser runs into Kirby and whichever princess he saved from Petey Piranha. Bowser turns that princess into a trophy and has the shadow bugs turn into a dark clone of that princess. He then takes the princess aboard the Halberd and leaves the clone to deal with Kirby and other characters. He then receives a transmission from Ganondorf to go to King Dedede's castle and retrieve the other princess trophy. Browser does so and with his Koopa troops, they storm the castle, knock out King Dedede and take the princess trophy. He is pursued outside the castle by Mario, Link, Pit, Kirby, and Yoshi but he escapes and retreats to the Halberd. With the princesses successfully captured, Bowser goes after Diddy Kong again and this time, turns him into a trophy. He goes after Fox but the fox is too fast for the ray gun. Bowser is then attacked and his gun is destroyed by Fox's ally, Falco Lombardi. The two then bring Diddy Kong back to life and Bowser flees but not before having the shadow bugs form a giant Subspace Diddy Kong and has it attack the trio. Bowser is seen later aboard a giant subspace warship with Ganondorf. The heroes, all reunited, fly toward the ship and Ganondorf open fires on the ships, but Kirby uses the Dragoon and destroys the core of the ship; causing it to explode. Ganondorf and Bowser retreat into subspace in time. As the villains head to meet the Master Hand, Bowser is betrayed by Ganondorf and turned into a trophy by him and pushed aside. Ganondorf and Master Hand meet and are both betrayed by the true villain of subspace, Tabuu. Tabuu knocks the Master Hand unconscious and turns Ganondorf, along with all the heroes into its trophies. Miles away, King Dedede, Ness, and Luigi are brought back to life and they enter subspace and bring the heroes back to life. Halfway through, they find Bowser's trophy and revive him. Bowser reawakens and attacks the trio and King Dedede engages in battle with him. Dedede wins and Bowser is turned back into a trophy. The same thing happens again but Dedede shuts him up and tells him that Tabuu is the real enemy. Bowser then reluctantly joins the groups of heroes. When the rest of the heroes are revived, Bowser finds Ganondorf's trophy and continuously beats it in vengeance and storms off. Bowser then joins the heroes in the fight against Tabuu and they defeat him as well. ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Bowser returns as a playable character in the video game; Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and 3DS. Unlike his more serious Brawl design, Bowser now more closely resembles himself from the Mario games, albeit a bit more feral/aggressive-looking. Bowser is shown to be more athletic and agile compared to his previous counterparts, as well as stand straight up as apposed to his slouching. He also transforms into Giga Bowser as his Final Smash. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Bowser will return as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. While he still transforms into Giga Bowser as his Final Smash, Giga Bowser is much more larger and powerful than before, this time punching a certain area of the screen, instantly causing a KO to anyone who is caught in his punch. Category:Synopsis